


Whatever will be, will be

by mesmocorpo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: M/M, OOC
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesmocorpo/pseuds/mesmocorpo
Summary: 游星拍摄了一个视频来记录自己的三餐。他希望布鲁诺能看见。





	Whatever will be, will be

清晨，在确定能捕捉到不动游星身影的那一刻，镜头便冷静而平稳地朝向他的方向。

就像正对上一颗巨大却无机质的眼珠，游星被吓了一跳，才恍惚想起有拍摄预定在今天。“现在就开始吗？这样？”虽然有稍微打理过自己，但游星现在并未身着通常外出时的装束，以如此家居的样子出现在镜头让他有点不适应。

“请您放轻松，按平时来就好。”镜头后的声音安慰着游星，充满无所谓的轻快感，焦点始终固执地停留在他身上，提示他，“请按照您的安排来吧。”

 “安排啊……”游星本就习惯于规划，即使这一过程相比过去要更为费劲还慢上些许，但他还是很快就回忆起了自己今日打算做的事，顺带把拍摄该包含的行动都在脑海中理清了遍。

身后跟着镜头，他来到厨房，使用次数逐年减少的流理台让家务机器人打扫得一尘不染，能够放置较长时间的调味料也仅有常用的那些被拆了封，不过游星在拍摄前有确认过，略感可惜地丢掉了几个过期的、然后备齐了需要的种类。

食材也提前准备好了，原本空荡荡的冰箱被填上了三分之一——这个状态让游星怀念，一个人最好不要一次性屯太多食材，特别是像他这样不一定在家用餐的，新鲜的东西积多积久了容易浪费。

游星从冰箱里拿出黄油、牛奶和一个鸡蛋，接着从食品柜里拿出小袋卖的切片面包。趁黄油在常温里微微软化的时间，游星主动转向镜头，开始解释，“周末我会自己准备早餐。”

“实际上，工作日我一般都在研究所的员工餐厅用餐，早中晚都——如果晚上没什么事，早回来的话可能会自己做点什么。”游星并不挑剔食物，研究所的餐点也算是方便实惠营养，他以前还挺喜欢的。

镜头那侧倒是没有出声同意游星对于员工餐厅的称赞。

将平底锅放上灶台，开火，等锅热差不多了就顺手切下块黄油丢进去。淡黄色的固体很快化开，游星就着锅沿往里打了个蛋。想到了什么似的，游星笑起来，“现在做太少肯定不行了，以前的话我可以单手的。”不过相比之下还是克罗比较熟练，他有一定可能会把蛋壳也敲进锅里。 

游星的荷包蛋用的是不翻面的做法。透明的蛋白微微凝固时他盖上了锅盖，调了火焖上一两分钟。这时他把五分之一的牛奶倒入小锅在一旁加热。回头打开锅盖打开时撒了比正常量要少很多的盐和胡椒，意思意思般算是调味。 

舀出形状和颜色都很漂亮的荷包蛋到盘子里，将牛奶倒入杯中时液体最上层的薄膜皱起、扯动开来，乳白的香气和腥气混合，散在空气中。 

“您可以喝牛奶吗？”镜头那侧发问。

“牛奶和鸡蛋没问题……”游星无奈地朝镜头笑笑，把剩下的黄油收回冰箱，“面包就没办法了，抱歉只是做个样子。”

请不要介意。游星得到了像这样的公式化的答复。 

慢慢将早餐吃完，镜头不太懂气氛地一直处在拍摄中，不过最近游星经常在一群人的监督下用餐，现在监督方只有一位反倒还算能接受。 

“周末吃了早餐后，上午可能会有访客，来修理设备什么的——啊、对，我还继续做着修理工，小物件不会耗费很多时间精力，反而是有时小孩子们拿来的东西让我不知道怎么办才好，不过也挺有意思的。也会有科学技术相关专业的学生和兴趣者来访，他们会提前跟我约定时间，然后我们花一上午、又或者一整天来讨论某个项目。”

接触新的知识和思路很重要。说起来，自己竟然也会被现在的学生称呼为老师，在以前真是难以想象。游星轻笑着说。 

“您也有在学院执教吧。”

“只是偶尔的发表和讲座会在学院举办，不过这类通常不会安排在周末。”因为沾上流出的蛋黄，就算只盛了一个蛋，吃完后盘子还是显得有些脏。游星犹豫半秒，还是决定把盘子也放入水池。“即使是我，周末也是会休息下的。”

克罗听见这话一定会怪叫说游星骗子。

“周末中午多半是和别人一起用餐，但有时忙起来也会忘记吃饭这件事或是拖得太迟，秋知道后经常念我，叫我注意身体不要仗着年轻就乱来。”不愧是医生啊。游星感慨。不过比起过去，自己现在的三餐确实按时按点非常规律。

这也是没办法的事。

“外出用餐的话……就近吧，杰克常去的那家咖啡馆其实也有提供简餐和外送，很方便。我记得那里的派很好吃，尤其是鸡肉派，內馅是填满的鸡肉和土豆、胡萝卜、蘑菇和洋葱，配上用牛奶和黄油特制的白酱，非常美味。中午特供的三明治也不错，稍微烘烤过的长棍面包切开，中间塞入新鲜的蔬菜、芝士和牛肉，或是熏过的鲑鱼，虽然我常错过供应时间，但偶尔吃到时就觉得用料充足而且吃不腻。”

“如果上午的访客离开的比较早，有时也会想着自己做点什么。”游星冲镜头耸耸肩，“不过也就这么一心血来潮，材料几乎都没准备，最后多半用常备的冷冻牛排来打发。”

“微波炉化冻很快，不用自己调味，特别是它还是肉。”有点费力地弯下腰，打开冰箱下方的冷冻层，拎了个真空包装的一人份牛排出来，再有点费力的直起腰。笑着说“这可不是在打广告”，游星把印有品牌商标的袋子递到凑近的镜头前。

镜头那侧又问，“您可以吃牛排吗？”

“牛肉可以，但这种调味太重的不行，也不能用煎的。所以现在同样只是拿出来看看，不会动手做的。”这么想来稍微有点遗憾，更早决定拍摄的话，或许就可以像构想中那样完整地进行记录了。

“下午没有事的话，午饭后会休息一下，和研究所那确认没有召集的话就出门。”

去骑乘决斗。

游星把那块牛排塞回冰箱。“Moment第三次更新时，城市规划局同时对新童实野的道路交通进行了——”好像突然反应过来，游星立刻止住了话头，“啊，抱歉，关于这件事，似乎在其他拍摄中有详细提到，具体过程也有留下记录，原本是不打算再多说的。我想把这次拍摄内容集中在更……日常一些的事上，却总是不小心就想起说过的事。”

因为不想忘记而在脑海里不断重复记忆的过程，但脆弱的回忆最后还是无法避免地变得残缺而扭曲，他却本能地想保护剩下的东西，甚至祈愿那份回忆能延续下去，不论以何种形式。

“没有关系。您要删除或编辑这段录像吗？”镜头后方传来的声音非常冷静。

摇摇头。“不，留着吧。”

游星再次打开冷藏层，这一次他拿出比之前更多种类的材料。“总之，下午通常是去参加可以匿名进行的决斗，天色开始转暗时沿着民用道路回来，中途顺路去超市买晚上的食材。”

“您现在要做饭吗？”

“嗯……既然决定了就早点把进度完成吧。已经很久没做了，虽然不能吃，但还是想动手试试。”就当是在做实验吧。这样想着，游星边清点材料边回忆菜谱。

一合米饭，鸡蛋，淀粉，火腿，玉米粒，青豌豆，胡萝卜和番茄酱。

来做蛋包饭。

游星从橱柜里找出塑料切菜板。“小时候我最期待玛莎做蛋包饭，炒得松松软软的米饭混合番茄酱、配上外面颜色均匀的蛋皮，咸咸甜甜的，吃起来很有趣，我一下就能吃掉一大盘。”他拢起手指，以非常标准非常重视安全的姿势慢慢地将胡萝卜和火腿肠切碎，又花了点时间将玉米粒和青碗豆焯过水。

敲了个蛋到小碗里，打散时游星转向镜头，“但杰克在表面上很嫌弃这些‘小孩子的玩意’——从小就爱摆嫌弃脸，明明自己是个速食产品爱好者，拿他没办法。克罗则更喜欢吃肉，不过简单的菜他几乎都能做得很好，我还挺羡慕的。”

把胡萝卜和火腿肠丢入下了一点油的锅内翻炒，然后加入玉米粒和青碗豆，锅内的色彩一下子丰富了起来。

游星取盐调味，考虑火腿本身有咸味，之后还有番茄酱，他放的盐不多，不过也没试味道，就这么把白饭也放进去，炒散。几勺番茄酱让米粒变成浅浅的红色，作为炒饭来讲没什么技术含量，但卖相还算不错，游星挺满意的。“下面就是蛋皮了，希望可以成功。”

将淀粉加入蛋液拌匀，调味后又摆上一个平底锅，游星全神贯注于面前菜品中最重要的一部分，几乎忽视了在一旁的镜头。

蛋液铺满锅底，即将凝固时，游星把刚刚的炒饭堆在蛋皮的一侧，还需要将蛋皮翻折，整形，蛋包饭就能出锅了。

可是，突然。

“啊。”游星有点懊恼地轻叫。

镜头靠近，游星关掉火，侧起锅子，有点无奈又好笑地把内容物展现给它，让它拍个清楚。

可能是搅拌不够均匀或者铲子不小心戳到，蛋皮可怜兮兮地裂开了一道，里面饱胀的米粒便迫不及待地往外钻。尽管味道可能不会差别很大，但作为一个没能好好包起来的蛋包饭，是失败了。

“失败了。”游星也冲镜头点头承认。

苦恼了一下要不要做成蛋炒饭，结果还是决定保持原来的样子给失败品装盘，浅口的盘子里红红黄黄绿绿一片，散发着米饭、鸡蛋和番茄酱的香气。

将盘子推向镜头，对方的焦点在脸和失败的料理间来回移动，最后还是停留在游星脸上。“差不多了。”游星出声，他没有吃夜宵的习惯，根据安排这次拍摄的内容已经全部完成。

“我……”

游星知道，这时应该要对着镜头说“拍摄结束”，然后举着镜头的小机器人就会停止录像。

接着，没能成功的蛋包饭被倒掉，使用过的器具被拿去清洗，这段录像被编上号码收入不动游星个人的“时间胶囊”之中。

按照安排应该如此，但游星面对镜头犹豫了。

“我已经……渐渐无法进食了。”他终于还是开口，布满褶皱的嘴唇微动，松弛的皮肤也随之颤抖。“衰老真是件非常麻烦的事，身体逐渐不灵活，人变得迟钝、麻木，不能做的事越来越多，总有一天会连回忆和思考都做不到吧。”可就算正在步向死亡的现实让游星感到恐惧，在面对镜中与记忆里那人完全相同的面容时，在现实和回忆完全重叠时，游星仍怀着某种充满庆幸的喜悦。

“现在看着这段录像的是谁呢？如果是不知道我的人或是想了解我研究内容的人，也许会觉得这段录像毫无价值，很抱歉，但跟那些研究不同，这并不是为了所有可能看见的人而做的事。”年迈的科学家的表情非常温和，说出口的话语清晰流畅，仿佛老去的只有不堪用的外壳。“假如愿望能够达成，我希望——啊、还是稍微留点余地比较好，希望现在看着这段录像的是和你有关的人，或者，是你。”

已不再年轻的不动游星此刻坦率地直面镜头。

**“我希望是你，布鲁诺。”**

但很快又像要掩饰什么地补充道，“不过，根据计算，最有可能的是乔尼吧，这样也不错，尽管我不知道这对于处在我未知时间的乔尼你意味着什么，但很高兴你愿意看到这里，乔尼。”因为这其中或许没有你渴望的一切、只有一个老人无聊地回忆着还年轻自己的三餐，絮絮叨叨说着留给不是你的人的话语——所以，若是直到最后你依旧注视着的话，真的非常感谢你。

对于不动游星而言，这同样是用尽一生的渴望。

黑亮的头发已随着时间流逝而掺杂上数不尽的白丝，但那双仿佛蕴藏了宇宙间星云的眼睛却一如既往，如同年轻时一般闪烁着光芒。“我不知道我是不是输给了时间，应该没有吧，直到留下这段录像的今日，我并不觉得不满足——我创造了足以令自己骄傲的成果，在有限的时间和短暂的未来里守护着这座城市，即使是此生没能实现的理想，我也找到了可能，留下了希望，坚信即使我死去，那希望也终有一日能生根发芽。”

“布鲁诺，如果你能看到，我想告诉你——我的一切都很好。”即使失去了重要的你，我也始终被数不清的重要之物所包围，好好地生活着，深爱着的同时也为人所爱，就这样度过了就算留有未尽之事、也足以宣称没有留下遗憾的人生。

但是。

但是啊。

“自那个黑洞与你分别、直到今日的这66年，以及那更遥远的未来里，我——”

就好像线忽然断掉，并不是由于身体的不适，而是出于自身的意志，不动游星止住了话语。他面对镜头，视线并未聚焦，目光透过冰冷的机械不知看向何处。

他埋下了可能性的种子，那么他便不能忘记，不动游星不会到达那可能化为现实的时间，他不可能到达那个未来，这件事很重要，他不能忘记。

他不在屏幕的另一边。

心跳似乎有点紊乱，游星深呼吸以令它平复，这个慢慢腐朽的躯壳如今还在运作，只是不知道能持续到什么时候。

于是他开口，代替中断的话语，轻轻地说道。

“拍摄结束。”

指令被毫无迟疑地执行，不带丝毫感情，瞬间的黑暗吞没了所有。


End file.
